File talk:Mary Elisabeth Nelson 4.jpg
Now she looks really different :O --Bucurestean 13:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Still the same girl :) I'd give you her Flickr page if I knew you wouldn't use some of her pictures yourself, to illustrate LaQuo 13:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: --Bucurestean 13:58, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: I suppose she likes to change her hair color quite often. 14:00, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: Yeah... me too --Bucurestean 14:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::: You also dye your hair? 14:16, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Just kidding ;P --Bucurestean 14:17, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: If I'm not mistaken, our friend Oos W(ild)e(r)s Ilava has an unnatural hair color ^^ 14:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: He is unnatural. --Bucurestean 14:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: He should not be at all! 14:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Geert, bedoel ik é :D 14:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: BWC) Now it's getting complicated... shouldn't be on the world, or just in politics? Or he shouldn't be such an unnatural hypocrite populist. Or were we talking about el hombre de los dialectos? --Bucurestean 14:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::OK, it's clear :D --Bucurestean 14:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: BWC) I was talking 'bout blonde hair Geert. And though I'm tempted to say he should be on the world at all, I'll stick to saying I wished he wasn't such a dumb-ass populist jerk 14:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Indeed. That's why... --> D66 --Bucurestean 14:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) D66... Pechtold is a guy who thinks he is so great... al he does is talk talk talk, but I don't see him lead our country. Wilders is a populist, a racist, but at least he is brave. You can't say he has no balls, to insult so many people! :D 14:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Wilders is a man with both good and bad points... but I respect him because he is a brave man, and millions on earth would like to see him dead, and he stills continues with his crazy "crusade against Islam"... :D 14:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :bwc) It isn't brave to insult many people, everyone can do that when you have 20 bodyguards watching your ass (payed with our money) --Bucurestean 14:38, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: You say you don't see Pechtold leading a country, but you do see Wilders leading a country?? His club consists of uneducated and incapable people! --Bucurestean 14:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: Agree with Bucu. If I were a Dutchman, my vote would be a D66 vote. 14:41, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::: Have seen lately a part of the debat on the AOW... those people of the PVV aren't even capable of talking Dutch correctly, but they're constantly shouting that we have to leave the country because we don't want to build up society hahaha. --Bucurestean 14:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Men like Wilders and Pim Fortuyn are people with a mission. They are willing to give their lives up for a higher goal, willing to give up their entire personal live for what they believe in, and die for this. What is then the difference between Wilders and an extremist Muslim? No difference between them, in my eyes. He sees the world in black and white. He is the type of man that could be very dangerous. And Pechtold, well, I do not like him either no matter how much of a smooth talker he may be. 14:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :And if your mission is to fly into the World Trade Center or to exterminate the Jews, is that a good thing then? Men don't need missions, they need brains. 14:45, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Please, come on. The only thing the PVV is doing is shouting. What they do is anti-politics... --Bucurestean 14:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, men with a mission! Shall I tell you what their mission is? Fucking up society! --Bucurestean 14:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I just respect the bravery of this type of men. That does not mean I agree with all their idiotic statements and populist screaming. I believe most politics aren't honest. Obama is not honest, Merkel is not honest, Balkenende is not honest, Sarkozy is not honest, Berlusconi is not honest, Ahmadinejad is not honest, Netanyahu is not honest, Putin is not honest, Pechtold is not honest, Kim jong Il is not honest who is? I do not know. Politics is filled with assholes. Fools. Smooth talkers. They are not worth any thing. Whatever happened to the heroes? The brave men and women of this earth, in Russia, Africa, Palestine, Asia, America, Holland? They get their brains blown out of their skulls... :( Dr. Magnus 14:51, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::BWC Yes, men with a mission! Shall I tell you what their mission is? Fucking up society! That's why Holland can't be called country of tolerance anymore... I'm getting sick of this growing atmosphere and am even thinking of moving to another country, after my VWO diploma. That's how it is... he dislikes muslims because his family and wife have had problems with muslims in the past, and he maybe because of his study in Israel. --Bucurestean 14:49, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::And I'm not honest if I tell you that Wilders is shouting nonsense? Come on... --Bucurestean 14:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::As I said, he isn't brave at all. Quote: "It isn't brave to insult many people, everyone can do that when you have 20 bodyguards watching your ass (payed with our money)" --Bucurestean 14:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Maybe Israel scrambled up Wilders brains... it is a real messed up, racist country, but we can't blame them for Mr. Mozarts behaviour! :D Dr. Magnus 14:55, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I didn't say it's a racist country... but I gave that example because of the Palestinian conflict. --Bucurestean 14:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It is a racist country. It is my own personal "axis of evil", along with North-Korea, Russia and France! :D Dr. Magnus 15:05, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :That explains... --Bucurestean 15:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Because of Wilders, I will be forced to put the Netherlands, my own country, in my axis of evil aswell! ;) Dr. Magnus 15:06, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Nah, because not all Dutchmen will be that stupid to vote him. Guess he'll get about 20 seats. And, since only the VVD (opportunists, bah :P) is willing to rule with PVV... they won't get a majority. But they will keep shouting and fucking up society. --Bucurestean 15:09, November 14, 2009 (UTC) It is like with the LPF - the party is filled with mere puppets. They are nothing without the great fuhrer, the great chairman Wilders! When he gets himself killed, you'll see the PVV won't last until the next elections. To bad Wilders would become a martyr then, of so called "free speech"... You get your weight in gold when you kill him, Wilders, you know that? To bad you don't get Wilders weight in gold, he must be over 200 pounds! That is why all those poor muslim extremist want him dead: if they suice bombe wilders to death, they get both 40 virgins, and gold! This world is crazy man! :) Dr. Magnus 15:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC)